sweet jesus!
by Specilizeninjas4EVER
Summary: two i6 year old girls stading and waiting for shool to start, a trippy vortex appers infront of Deanna and Miranda. Deanna goes inside the trippy vortex of trippyness and drags miranda with her! SWEET JESUS!
1. Follow your nose

Me: ELLO! TEE HEE! First Avatar story, I don't know how it will turn out? I just write what comes randomly to mi mind, like I just thought 'HEY I WANNA WRITE A AVATAR STORY!' so that's what I'm doing right now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The last Airbender :cries:

Today was Friday, signifying that tomorrow would be Saturday, meaning that Avatar: The Last Airbender would be on at 11:00:YIPPY: Sadly school hadn't started yet, and there was a tall 16 year old girl standing by herself looking around for someone, while listening to her MP3 player. "Come out, come out wherever you are!" the tall girl said whispering to herself " you really shouldn't talk to yourself Deanna, people might think things" said a girl that was average height, tanned, black hair that was in a ponytail and was wearing glasses. Deanna turned around, taking off her headphones " Shalom Miranda!" Deanna greeted waving her hand " yo" Miranda replied back.

"I cant wait till Avatar comes on tomorrow!" yes I know there 16, and are obsessed with Avatar. "Zuko kicks ASS!" Miranda yelled while punching the air. " yes he may kick many ass's but is still not as cool as specialized ninjas !" Deanna said while doing all these ninja poses.

"Know what would be ubber cool Miranda?" "No, what would be cool?" answered Miranda. "If the Avatar world would be real! I would wanna be a airbender like Aang and a firebender like Zuko!" Deanna said. " That would be awesome! I would want to be a water bender like katara! The only female I don't wanna burn to a crisp!" : LOL! Reminds me of me and her msn convo story:

" Ya Katara rocks my world!" Then randomly out of nowhere a giant blue vortex appeared in front of the two girls. It was so trippy that only an idiot would go towards it. And that idiot was Deanna " sooo trippy, must touch the trippyness…." So Deanna started to walk towards it with her hand out. As soon as she touched it she disappeared: LE GASP: "OMG DEANNA I WILL SAVE YOU!" so Miranda ran towards it and disappeared too.

"ughhhh!" Deanna moaned in pain " where the hell am I! Miranda get of of me! IM GETTING CRUSHED!" Deanna screeched. So Miranda rolled onto the grass next to her, " so where do you think we are?" asked Miranda with her eyes closed.

" No bloody clue? Wait I smell smoke! And where there's smoke there's people!" Deanna then rushed up and sniffed the air. " You can smell smoke!" Miranda said as she sat up looking at Deanna in with an eyebrow raised. " DAM RIGHT AND IM PROUD!" yelled Deanna with a stupid grin on her face. " Alright slave! Show us the way!" Miranda said while jumping up " YES MA'AM!" Deanna then saluted and marched towards the smell of the smoke.

" KATARA IM HUNGRY!" yelled Sokka as he was working on the fire. " Sokka you pig! You just ate! If you keep this up you be as big as Appa!" Katana replied, while pointing to sokka and then to a sleeping Appa. " Hey guys im back with the food!" aang greeted everyone and waved with momo on his shoulder. Katara looked away from sokka and waved back with a smile " HEY AANG! Wow good wor…" katara was interrupted when they all heard something that sounded like two girls yelling at each other.

" Deanna are you SURE this is the right way?" " YES FOR THE LAST TIME IM SURAHHHHHHH!" yelped Deanna as she tripped over a rock and fell out of the bush. Miranda giggled at the sight of her friend face down in the dirt, then gasped at what she saw in front of her " Deanna are they who I think they are?" Deanna raised her head and spat out the dirt, also gasping " oh yaaa…".

Sokka grabbed his boomerang and replied, " Are you two spies for the fire nation!". " DO WE LOOK LIKE SPYS TO YOU!" yelled Deanna jumping from the ground " look at you! You wear pretty suspicious clothing. Deanna and Miranda looked down at there clothing. Miranda was wearing a read t-shirt and blue shorts with running shoes with orange laces, and Deanna was wearing thin lose grey track pants with a white tank top, with white and blue skater shoes.

Miranda then decided she should break the silence by saying something " ok maybe we do dress strange but we SWEAR we have nothing to do with the fire nation" she then smiled at the gang, hoping that they believe them.

"I believe you" aang and katana said together, then looking at sokka starring at him with a look that says 'ohcomeontheyareharmless' " fine, ok I believe them.

"Ok then now that its settled can I go into fan girl mode?" said Deanna looking at Miranda with puppy dog eyes. " Sure go right ahead" Miranda said while nodding her head. Deanna squealed with delight running towards sokka "YOU ARE SO MUCH CUTER IN PERSON!" sokka grinned at this and put his hand through his hair " sure am!" but then noticed that she ran right past him towards aang.

She ran right up to aang and hugged him " I can't believe im hugging THE avatar!". " Uhh you know who I am?" looking confused "OH COURSE! We both know who all you are! Your Aang the avatar, your katana the waterbender and your Sokka the fighter and Katana's brother!" while Deanna was saying their names she was pointing to them. " Since you know our names already, what are yours?" katana asked nicely.

Miranda walked up towards them all and go first " I'm Miranda, and uhhh.. I don't have any special skillz" "and I'm Deanna and we do have a special skill Miranda! WERE SPECILIZED NINJAS!" yelled Deanna as she did a ninja pose, and Miranda joined her.

Sokka just sweat dropped and replied, " you guys are now officially weird" and just walked away. They then both yelled back to him " THANK YOU!".

"Do you to want something to eat?" asked Aang " sure do!" they said together.

TBC….

Well that went better then planed, despite the fact its 1:30 AM and my head hurts, but who cares! So please R&R

Goodnight yall!


	2. RAPE RAPE!

YAY chapter 2! Once again making stuff up as I go along, but I have an idea of what I wanna put in this chapter. So ya…… don't noe what else I should say, DEATH WILL RAPE US ALL!

Miranda: neather me or Deanna own Avatar :cries:

Deanna(me): yes what a shame….. so yaaa.

Both: ON WITH THE SHOW!

"mmmmmhhhh, this fish :bites food: is the greatest!" Deanna complimented as she ate her fish like there was no tomorrow. "thanks Deanna, you must really like fish!" Katara said then smiled " Thank you very much for letting us come with you three, its very kind of you" Miranda said while bowing her head repeating 'thank you, thank you' over and over again, with a giant smile on her face.

"ya, ya… I still think you are spies…" mumbled Sokka, Deanna stopped eating, put her food down and stared Sokka right in the eye, making him blush. " you know what Sokka, I think you're a total Jackass" grinned Deanna. Aang laughed in the back round " AHAHAHAHAHA!" Sokka just glared at him and mumbled some other stuff and started to eat.

"we should really get you something else to wear, or you will draw a lot of attention and Zuko and his men could find us easily" said Katara as she dragged then to a near by village to go SHOPPING! YAY! Lets start with Miranda, she got a blue and white kimono, like Katara's, with dark blue sandals, and cloth rapped around her knuckles. Deanna got a orange pants, with a black jacket that slices in the back all the way to her butt. Its closed at the top, and under it she has long flowing sweat shirt that was orange. And had the same sandals as Miranda.

" This stuff rocks" Miranda said as she twirled around in her new clothes. " and it goes great with my school bag" Deanna said as she patted her school bag that unfortunately fell with her and Miranda.

The three girls were walking with the crowed and looking at stores with no care at the moment. But little did they know that they were going to be ambushed by Prince Zuko himself.

"now what should we do?" Deanna asked. "how about you tell me where the avatar is" said a strong voice, all three turned around to see none other then Zuko. Then all of a sudden fireballs came out of his hands going right for them. " SWEET JESES!" Deanna screamed as they all got out of the fires way, Miranda tripped and fell over nearly getting hit by the fireball . "ouch" Miranda whimpered " Katara get out of her and tell the others, I got an idea!"

Katara stood there for a second, then nodded and left leaving Miranda and Deanna with zuko. "so what do you plan on doing?" Miranda whispered to Deanna "you'll see" Deanna said and grinned. She then ran up to Zuko and said " ok, you can drag me to your ship and lure the avatar to you and capture him" she gave him one of her arms willingly to him.

Miranda and Zuko looked shocked that she would go over to him willingly:zuko:0.0: the then tightly griped her wrist no one expecting what was going to happen next.

"RAPE!RAPE!RAPE! HELP ME! LET ME GO YOU MONSTER!RAPE!HELP HES DRAGGING ME SOMEWHERE!RRRAAPPPE!" Screamed Deanna like her life depended on it. Then quikly a crowed formed around them, zuko was still hanging on to her telling her to shut up.

Then an old man came pushing through the crowds then yelling " PRINCE ZUKO WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" yelled Iroh. Zuko looked at him and back at Deanna who was now crying, he pushed her to the side and she fell to the ground with a thud, making her _cry_ even more.

"UNCLE THIS GIRL IS FRAMING ME!" he yelled at Iroh and pointed to Deanna who was still _crying. _" I highly doubt that Prince Zuko, look at her, she is crying her eyes out, and look at her wrist!" going to Deanna and helping her up.

Deanna then hugged him and said " oh thank you, thank you! I cant belive this MONSTER! is a nephew of such a kind man such as yourself" wiping her fake tears away, and smiling at him. Iroh smiled, then reached into his pocket and pulled out a little sack of coins. " I am so sorry for how my nephew had acted, I hope he did nothing to harm you, and take these sack of coins for youself young lady" he handed her the sack and she continued to bow and give thanks. Deanna then slowly moved through the crowed that slowly dissaspered grinning.

Miranda was laughing so hard as she ran up to her friend. " I guess you saw that huh?" Deanna said with a stupid grin plasterd on her face. " NOW THAT WAS SPECILIZED!AHAHAHA!" (A/N: it's a joke me and Miranda made up, and we are going to be specialized ninjas for Halloween) Miranda laughed at what I did to poor Zuko, poor, poor Zuko :shakes head:.

" I knew I shouldn't have left them there, who knows what happed to them…" Katara said to Aang while they they were packing there things. They were getting ready to leave and go after Zuko and save Deanna and Miranda.

" Why should we help them? They wanted to stay its there fault that they got captured" Sokka said while also helping to pack.

"fine then don't come help us, then you wont get to share our money with us" the gang spun around to see none other then Miranda and Deanna and there little sack if money.

Katara was on the verge of tears as she ran up to the both of them hugging them tightly. " OH THANK GOD:sob: what happened? Did he hurt you? How did you get away? Where did you get all this money?" Katara said quickly as she checked them for wounds. The two looked at each other with a grin "Well….." "YAY! A story!" Aang said happily as he clapped his hands and ran up to the girls.

" and that's how it went down" Miranda said. Everyone looked at the two girls with there mouths opened, and eyes as wide as disks. There was scilence , seconds later there was laughter that could possibly be heard all the way to the village and beyond.

Everyone was on the ground rolling everywhere, even Sokka (A/n: AMAZING!) " I cant believe you got away with that!" Sokka managed to get out even when he was still laughing. " I cant I got away with it too" Agreed Deanna as she shrugged.

TBC…………………………………..

Well that was very interesting, so please be nice and R&R, or DEATH WILL RAPE US ALL!

Good night yall


End file.
